koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dracule Mihawk/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Dracule Mihawk. One Piece Pirate Warriors *"Is it your courage or your ignorance that causes you to raise a sword against me?" *"What do you seek beyond the edge of strength?" *"I am merely an observer. I can't get deeply involved." *"This oughta kill some time. I'll join in here." *"Try to overcome me." *"I will never restrain my powers." *"Enough nonsense. You are making my ears bleed." *"In range, mmm? What to do..." *"I'll take this land!" *"Defeat as many as you like. It has nothing to do with me." *"The world is far vaster than you have ever realized." *"If that makes you happy, you are a weakling indeed." *"You stopped it... Impressive." *"Let me see what kind of power you have now." *"I hope we meet again." *"This has been fun enough. Time to return home and rest." One Piece Pirate Warriors 2 *"My name is Dracule Mihawk! You must challenge me if you wish to be considered the strongest!" *"It is impossible to run away from this black blade." *"This battle should kill some time." *"If there is something that you want, why not challenge me?" *"I suppose I shall participate." *"These weaklings are not even good for passing the time." *"How bothersome. I can hear you even though you are not shouting." *"Futile." *"This power cannot be restrained..." *"I'll take this." *"I'll be taking this land." *"I have no use for such useless people." *"Boring... You are nothing more than a hassle." *"Time is precious. Allow me to act a little rough." *"The strongest black blade and the swordsmanship... This is why I am the swordsman with no peer." *"It is futile... You do not seem to understand the difference in our abilities." *"Not retreating? ... If that is the case, observe the etiquette of the swordsman. Now be submerged into the Black Blade “Night”!" *"Having such a weak opponent bores me." *"Well then, now I control this." *"I'll be wanting to see you once more..." *"Hehe... How fragile." *"Hehe... Interesting." *"You need to become stronger if you wish to challenge me again." *"Hmm... There is no chance that I will lose." *"I wonder if there is a more worthy opponent?" *"These weaklings are not even good for passing the time." *"Capture complete... Were they even intending on defending it?" *"A sword without weakness cannot be strong." *"Victory is mine." *"Pitiful weaklings. If they realized how powerless they were, they would know it is best to flee." *"You frogs croaking from within your wells, it would behoove you to know the vastness of the world." *"Well, I witnessed something very interesting. I have no more use for this battlefield." *"If you think you can defeat me, I shall have to humble you." *"I will go home and sleep." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"This battle should kill some time." *"If there is something that you want, why not challenge me?" *"I have no interest in the fate of the age, just those who shape it." *"I shall go... It will kill time." *"Pathetic... Do they not realize their own weakness?" *"Futile." *"Get out of my way if you do not wish to die." *"Having such a weak opponent bores me." *"I have no use for such useless people." *"These weaklings are not even good for passing the time." *"It's quite something for you to resolve to point your sword at me." *"Don't live recklessly, you're still young...!" *"Defeated, eh... It seems even fate has given up on the chosen child." *"The distance between he and I... seems to have shrunken a little." *"A former Warlord of the Sea is, naturally, nothing but talk." *"The justice of the marines is beyond my control." *"So you've arrived... I had thought you still further away." *"Beating you would be meaningless now that you've lost an arm." *"I'll be taking this land." *"I'll take this." *"Capture complete... Were they even intending on defending it?" *"My name is Dracule Mihawk! You must challenge me if you wish to be considered the strongest!" *"The strongest black blade and swordsmanship... This is why I am the swordsman with no peer." *"Pitiful weaklings. If they realized how powerless they were, they would know it is best to flee." *"Hmm... It seems you are still not serious." *"Do as you please. I am a mere bystander." *"Perhaps you could show me that power of yours." *"From the start I have merely wished to be a bystander. I have no strong desire to assist." *"Anyone who attacks here is not guaranteed to leave alive." *"It's too soon for you to die. Even then, you'll still face me?" *"You wish to make an enemy of me? Fine." *"Let's measure the true distance between our abilities..." *"Someone worthy has been found." *"I thought I'd just give them a try... Guess I'll have to get a little serious." *"I'll be wanting to see you once more..." *"Become stronger if you have an interest to challenge me again." *"There's no reason why my defenses should fall." *"It seems the flow of the age has been determined." Category:Quotes